The present invention relates to a system and method for tool feedback sensing. More particularly, the present invention relates to feedback sensing provided with tools for assisting with microneedle application procedures.
Only a limited number of molecules with demonstrated therapeutic value can be transported through the skin, even with the use of approved chemical enhancers. The main barrier to transport of molecules through the skin is the stratum corneum (the outermost layer of the skin).
Devices including arrays of relatively small structures, sometimes referred to as microneedles or micro-pins, have been disclosed for use in connection with the delivery of therapeutic agents and other substances through the skin and other surfaces. The devices are typically pressed against the skin in an effort to pierce the stratum corneum such that the therapeutic agents and other substances can pass through that layer and into the tissues below.
Microneedle arrays can be used in conjunction with an applicator device capable of being used a number of different times. The applicator device can include a removable collar for holding the microneedle array prior to deployment. The collar can be reusable or disposable. The microneedle arrays are generally used once and then discarded. The arrays are typically manufactured in a flat sheet-like configuration and temporarily attached to the applicator device using, for example, an adhesive.
Devices exist in the market for making measurement of skin properties, such as Cutometers (skin elasticity), Reviscometers (skin construction), and contact Tonometers (time to rebound from a given deflection), but the suitability of these measurements for use in effectively characterizing microneedle application sites is not known.